Why?????
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: No summary sorry **chapter 5 now up**
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ya know how I said I'd come up with a sequel to A Not So Welcome Surprise? Well, here it is! I must admit that its not gonna be the same as I planned, Blackest Rose…its been changed.And I'm not gonna give it away just yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own In a Heartbeat, please don't sue.

**Why?????**

** **

** **

** **

It had been months since Caitie Roth had even heard from Jamie Waite._Why hasn't he called? _She wondered to herself as she got off the plane at JFK airport.She had decided to take matters into her own hands and find Jamie herself. A stupid decision, yes, to go off in New York by herself, but she just had to find him.The airport was bustling with people.Caitie managed to find her way to baggage claim and mad an attempt to find her suitcase.After she made it outside, she pulled up a phone book and tried looking for anyone with the last name "Waite".Lucky for her, one of them was named George Waite, but Caitie knew that couldn't possibly be it since Jamie's father had died many years ago and his name certainly wasn't George.Caitie ripped out the page and circled the address.Christine Waite 341 East 51st Street apt. 2h."Taxi" Caitie called as she stepped further out onto the sidewalk._I can pull of this New Yorker stuff _she thought referring to her ability to yell and be sarcastic as ever. _Just gotta put my sarcasm and joyous attitude to some extra use._(ok, I'm not meaning to offend any New Yorkers, its just fiction…one of my friends got a bit attitudal w/ this part)A yellow taxi pulled up next to the sidewalk and Caitie opened the door and hopped in."341 East 51st Street" she told him

"Yes Ma'am" the driver replied tipping his hat to her in the rearview mirror.

When Caitie reached the apartment building she hopped out with her suitcase in hand and gave the driver the fare.

"thank ya much" he called to her and drove off.

Caitie turned and sighed as she stared up at the tall building.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice asked

Caitie directed her attention to the doorman who looked about 21 years old. "Oh, I was just here to. Uh, see a friend" she replied

"You one of James Waite's friends?" the doorman asked her raising an eyebrow

"Uh, yeah….wait, how'd you know I was one of Jamie's friends?" Caitie asked startled

"Well, lets just say I've heard a lot about you" he replied 

"Oh really?" she asked

"Yes ma'am"

"So, he talks about me eh?"

"When's he expecting you" he asked her.

"Oh, well, uh, I didn't exactly tell him I was coming" she replied looking at the ground.

"oh, I see, well apartment 2H. I'd take you up there, but I cant leave the door."

"Oh, that's ok"

"Well, then, hope Jamie doesn't flip out too much" he replied with a smirk.

Caitie laughed at his comment and headed into the building. When she got out of the elevator she noticed a door marked 2H about 3 feet from the elevator door. She put down her suitcase and raised her arm carefully. _I hope he's home. _And with that last thought she took a deep breath and knocked a few times on the door. The door swung open and there stood a sleepy looking Jamie Waite in dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt.

"Omigod! Caitie!"

Ok, so how was that??? I know its kinda short, but I just wanted to give ya'll an idea of whats happening. Depending on how much time I have and how many reviews I get, I might get the next part out fairly soon. Please review, even if you think it sucked hardcore. I'd really appreciate feedback.

BTW, my new email address is [winyanhengfai@cs.com][1] J

   [1]: mailto:winyanhengfai@cs.com



	2. Chapter 2

Okey dokey, seeing that I still didn't get that many reviews, I've decided to post anyway.MC, you did put a bit of pressure on me to get the next part out, so I guess here it is J.Hmm, actually thanks,oh friend known as Mad Cow, I probably wouldn't have even gotten this started till weeks later. ;P

Disclaimer: In a Heartbeat sure isn't mine.Don't sue, please.

**Why????**

** **

** **

"Caitie!What are you doing here???!!!"Jamie asked her in a half yell.

"Its nice to see you too" she replied sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, sorry, come on in" he told her letting in the medium sized apartment.They stood looking at each other for about a 2 seconds before Caitie wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a huge hug."Geez, Caitie, I've missed you so much" he sighed. 

"I've missed you too, Jamie.Why didn't you call? Or write?" She asked him. At first Caitie had been ready to punch himin the arm for not even making contact with her, but all that anger had suddenly left her.

"Caitie" was all Jamie whispered before sweeping her off her feet with a deep long awaited kiss._Why did I leave? God, I_ _should've stayed in Kingsport_.Jamie thought to himself.

_Jamie, why did you have to leave?_ Caitie thought to herself.

Reluctantly they both pulled themselves away from each other. Out of breath Caitie just stared into his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes Caitie had ever seen.She had been waiting so long to look into them and hear is voice.It seemed like lifetimes ago the last time he had held her in his arms.Just then the elevator bell sounded. 

"Maybe we should step inside some more" Jamie suggested picking up Caitie's suitcase.

"Huh?" Caitie asked, not fully out of her trance. Just as Jamie grabbed her suitcase, she noticed a lady in her mid 30s walking out of the elevator. The lady glared at the two of them, her eyes narrow. 

"Hello, James" the lady greeted with an icy stare.

"Hello, Mrs. Fowler, how are you today?" Jamie replied trying not to cringe.

"Just fine.Looks like you have a new friend, eh?"

"Um, uh, yes ma'am. Actually this is Caitie Roth, one of my friends from back in Kingsport."

"Uh-huh. When's your mother coming home, James?" 

"She should be back in a few hours, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." And with that, the lady went off in the opposite direction to her apartment.

"Who was that?" Caitie asked sounding worried.

"That. Was Mrs. Fowler.She's kinda like the Mr. Carlson of this floor."

"Oh, fun." Caitie replied sarcastically.As Jamie continued to bring her suitcase inside. 

"Soooo" Jamie started as he shut the door behind them.

"Whoa, this place is nice" Caitie replied looking around.In one corner was a 35 inch TV and across from it was a leather sofa.In the small dining room sat a round glass table with 4 rattan chairs.And against the wall was a book shelf looking cabinet with pictures of the family, Mrs. Waite, Jamie, Molly, Sami, and even Peter in some. 

"Thanks. Uh, can I get you something to drink?" Jamie offered.

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine"

"Oh, uh, go ahead and sit down" he stuttered directing her to the couch.

"Thanks"

"So, Caitie, does your mom know you're here?"Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh," the girl in question stammered, "not really?"

"omigod, so you just decided to get a plane ticket here to come and see me and not tell your mom?"

"Pretty much" Caitie answered.

"Hey, maybe you should call her right now, ya know, get it over with."

"Yeah, I guess" she replied as Jamie handed her the phone.

Caitie slowly dialed the number. "Hi, its me….with Jamie….yeah….i know, but…..really?????…….uh huh…..thanks….uh huh….love you too….ok I will…..uh huh….bye!"

"What the?" Jamie asked

"She wasn't mad. She said she knew where I had gone.I cannot believe this!"

"What else she say?"

"Have fun, be careful, and tell you she said 'Hi'"

"Man, that is so cool!" Jamie was ecstatic at the thought of Caitie being able to stay for the weekend.

"Yeah, I know"

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" Jamie asked

"Um, I don't know. Uh, like, what have you been up to?"

"Eh, nothing special" Jamie replied. "Pretty basic stuff, going to school, trying not to fail every class. You?"

"Oh, not much.I pulled my Spanish grade up to an A-.The squad is doing ok, I guess.I wouldn't really know.Lets see, Val, Tyler, and Hank are still the golden over achievers as always.Brooke is doing fine.And Brianne and the rest of us are doing ok. Its not really the same without you"Caitie told him.

"Man, I miss Kingsport so much. I mean, I like it here, but its just not what I want. You know what I'm sayin?" Jamie seemed more frustrated at the thought.

"Yeah, well, its not like you had much of a choice" 

"I know" Jamie groaned.

After a few seconds there was a rustling sound behind the door.A tall woman wearing khaki pants and I pink sweater set walked through the door with groceries in hand."Caitie! What are you doing here???!"Mrs. Waite put down her groceries right away and ran to give Caitie a hug. "How have you been sweetheart?" 

"Pretty good. You?"

"Great. New York is so much different from Kingsport, but sometimes I get really homesick"she replied pulling back from Caitie and picking up a bag of groceries."So how long will you be staying in New York?"

"Oh, just for the weekend" Caitie replied.

"Please say you're going to stay here, I can get you all set up right away if you want."She pleaded.

"Well, if you insist" 

"Yes, dear, I sure do!It will be great having you here.You'll just have to excuse the mess"

_Mess? What mess? This place is so amazingly perfect, even with Jamie here _she thought to herself.

"Jamie, be a dear and get the rest of the groceries for me while I set up Caitie in the extra room"

"Sure thing Mom" Jamie replied as he headed off for the kitchen.

Caitie followed her suitcase being dragged by Jamie's mother into a room down the hall.Suddenly she heard Jamie's voice from inside the small kitchen."MOM! We don't have an extra room!"

"Oh, did I mention we'll have Jamie sleep on the sofa and you can have his room?" 

"What? Mom!"

"See James, this is why I always tell you to clean your room" she called picking up a pile of worn t-shirts and jeans.

Caitie couldn't help but dissolve into laughter as Jamie came running into his room snatching his clothes from his mother's hands and throwing them into his closet.

_Ok, so the second part is finished.I plan on getting the third out soon, maybe.Tell me what you think, even if you think it sucked so bad it should never had been posted. I can take the criticism, believe me __J__!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie, chapter 3 is here!! I wish I had something to say, but I guess I don't.Lucky me, there's no school today and I thought I'd catch up on this and finish reading and reviewing the rest of ya'lls fics. J

Disclaimer: *sighs* In a Heartbeat, not mine, Christopher Ralph, *sighs louder*** , **definitely not mine

Why????

The next morning Caitie awoke to the sound of the busy Manhattan traffic outside her window. She looked at the digital clock sitting on a table by the bed. The red, glowing numbers read 7:13. Caitie groaned outloud and turned away from the window trying to get more sleep.She suddenly realized where she was. Her room didn't have too many posters of ska bands and pictures of the EMS squad. She didn't have a guitar sitting propped up against one wall. And she certainly didn't have hundreds of cars passing by her window at such an early hour, well, truthfully, hundreds of cars never passed by her window. Caitie immediately sat up wondering if anyone else was awake. She slowly crept out of bed and made her way out of the room, her bare feet slapping against the dark hardwood floor. She reached the door and slowly turned the brass knob and to her surprise a little girl, looking remarkably like Jamie, was standing on the other side, looking as though she were about to come in.

"Hey Molly" Caitie greeted wearily, still half asleep.

"Caitie!!" the little girl cried dropping her peach colored baby blanket and wrapping her arms around the weary and tired Caitie Roth. "Caitie Caitie Caitie!"

"Hey kiddo" Caitie smiled at Molly with sparkling brown eyes.

"C'mon! Mommy its time for breakfast! Everybody's waiting!" Molly said as she jumped up and down.

"Why didn't you guys already eat?"

" 'Cause we were waiting for you, silly!" Molly giggled as she grabbed Caitie's hand and pulled her to the dining room.

Caitie stood in the hallway to find a very sleepy Jamie, his head propped up with his left hand, his mother, Christine still setting the table, and a tiny bundle of energy, also known as Sami Waite, the youngest of the Waite children. "Caitie Caitie!!! You's really are here!!" Sami cried getting up from the table and running over to Caitie.

"Hey there munchkin" Caitie greeted giving her a hug.

"C'mons, you's gots to sit with me! C'mon, c'mon!" Sami cried pulling on Caitie's black pajama pants.

"Nooo, you gotta sit with me!" Jamie mocked grinning.

"No way!" Molly said shaking her head. "She's sitting with us" Molly stuck her tongue out at her older brother, her hands still holding on to Caitie's purple t-shirt. "C'mon"

Caitie couldn't help but laugh, the little girls were so cute, and they really loved having Caitie around.

"You sit here" Sami said pointing to the chair she was sitting in, which just so happened to be next to Jamie."And me and Molly will sit here" she said pointing to the chair next to her. "Don't worry we'll fits in it.We're tiny"

"So how'd you sleep?" Caitie asked Jamie who still looked a bit tired.

"Eh, ok I guess. You?" He asked

"Actually, I slept great" she replied a slight grin pulling across her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said shaking his head.Caitie tried to stifle her laughter knowing Jamie didn't have exactly the most comfortable nights sleep.

"Omlet anyone?" Christine called as she popped her head out of the kitchen. "Ah, Caitie glad to see you're awake, did you sleep well?" 

"Oh, yes I did, thanks" Caitie replied

"That's good dear.Would you like an omlet or something? Maybe some fruit, or maybe just some cereal?"

"I'll just have some cereal, thanks"

"I don't know what it is with you kids" Christine sighed shaking her head "I can make just about anything you want, and everyone always wants cereal"

Everyone laughed as Christine brought out the different boxes of cereal and a carton of milk along with bowls, and spoons. "Kids these days" Christine sighed and grinned a little bit.

Molly and Sami immediately grabbed for the box of Cocoa Puffs. "Hey! I had it first!" Sami cried

"Did not! I did!" Molly argued.

"Here you two" Caitie said as she took the box out of both their hands and poured some into each of their bowls. She then grabbed the milk out of Jamie's hands and poured it into Molly's and Sami's bowls.

"Hey" Jamie said looking shocked and poking at his dry frosted flakes.

Caitie laughed "Ladies first" she said giving Jamie a sly grin 

"I'm so out numbered here" Jamie said shaking his head.

"Yep, that's right" Caitie smiled and grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes from beside Jamie and poured some into here bowl.She then followed with the milk and then placed it in front of Jamie. "There ya go"

"Thanks" he said picking up a flake and throwing it at Caitie.

"Hey!"

"Oh, oops, it must have slipped" Jamie grinned evily.

"Sure it did" Caitie replied 

"Ok, everyone, I gotta run" Christine called as she slipped on her shoes and turned on the TV.

"Where are you going?" Caitie asked a bit confused.

"Oh I forgot that I have to be at work today and if I don't leave now, I'll be late. Molly, don't forget you piano practice at Mrs. Crawfords, and Sami, Angela and Shelly will be here to pick you up for dance practice and then you have to head straight for your reading session, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy" the two little girls replied in unison.

"Bye Dears" she said giving Molly and Sami a kiss on the cheek and giving Jamie a kiss on the forehead. "Jamie, don't sit around the house all day. You and Caitie should go somewhere, have some fun, ok?"

"Sure Mom, bye" he said as she was leaving.

"Bye Caitie! Make sure you hit Bloomingdale's!" She called as she headed out the door

"Bye Chris! I will"

After Molly and Sami had both gone to do their regular Saturday morning activities, and both Jamie and Caitie had changed their clothes, Jamie looked at the clock. "Great, its only10:30, we have the whole day. What do you want to do?"

"You heard your mom, Its off to Bloomongdale's" Caitie grinned

"Oh no, a day of shopping with you, that's allI need" Jamie groaned as he grab his leather jacket.

Caitie giggled, "c'mon, you know it'll be fun"

"Uh huh, I bet"

_Ok, that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 may be out soon, maybe not, I don't know.I have SATs coming up and I don't know if I'll have time to write much of anything.Adios for now! __J___


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Despite the fact that my SATs are driving me insane, and also I get to be on tv b/c of a *****cough* spelling bee, I have decided to get this next chapter up and posted.You may be asking, a spelling bee? Yes, I did say spelling bee, unfortunately, for me anyway.It's a big thing that the newspaper, The San Diego Union Tribune will be covering.Over 100 schools will be involved and it will be aired on some cable channel later in the day. *sighs* it wouldn't be so bad if the stupid thing wasn't just another geek fest in which students end up making fools of themselves, and principals and teachers get to gloat and/or bicker about whose school is better. Being from a private school certainly does not make things any better, but instead makes everything suck even more.Hmmmm, I do believe I have rambled enough, so I guess I'll get on with the rest of the story….

# Why???? Part 4

Caitie and Jamie walked out onto the sidewalk of the busy city.Jamie hailed a cab, and they were soon on there way to day of shopping and site seeing. "I can't wait to go shopping" exclaimed Caitie, "its gonna be so much fun" she looked at Jamie with a mischievous grin.

"Uh huh, for you perhaps" he replied

"Oh Jamie," she complained lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, ow, ok, sorry" he cried overly whining, "I'm kidding, I don't care where you wanna go, as long as I'm with you"

"Aww, Ja-mie" Caitie scooted closer to him and let him put his arm around her shoulder. He gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bloomingdale's" called the cab driver when they arrived next to the sidewalk in front of the huge store.Caitie quickly hopped out of the cab and took in the sites. So many people going every which way. She was amazed.Meanwhile, Jamie handed the driver a ten dollar bill and let him keep the change. The driver sped off back into the street. 

"Shall we go?" Jamie asked holding his arm out for Caitie.

"Why yes of course" she replied slipping her arm around his.The two walked through the double doors into the rather large department store. 

They had spent two hours when they finally left.Caitie carrying her purse and two Medium Brown Bags, and Jamie carrying three Big Brown Bags and two Small brown bags. The only thing that Jamie got was a pair of Ralph Lauren socks that he would probably never wear, but Caitie had picked them out for him. They were red with blue diamonds on them.Caitie had an evil smile as the saleswoman scanned the bar code.Jamie however had a look of fear and worry.

"So now where to?" Caitie asked.

"Um, do you want to go have lunch?"Jamie asked switching his hold on a few of the bags.

"Yeah, sure" she agreed.

"Ok, well, where do you wanna go?" Jamie asked. "There's a really good Thai place closer to the apartment."

"Oh, that sounds great" 

"Ok, we just need a cab 'cause I am not walking all the way there…especially when I'm carrying half you closet" Jamie added putting the bags he was holding in his right hand and signaling for a cab.They were soon on their way again.Caitie was busy looking out the window watching the sites of the city go by.She was in awe at everything around her.Skyscrapers, people everywhere.In about fifteen minutes the cab stopped in front of the elaborately decorated restaurant.Jamie paid the fare, but got his change back and him and Caitie walked in. 

"Sawasdee kah, and welcome to Thai Orchid" greeted the obviously Thai hostess."Two?" she asked.

"Yes" Caitie replied.

"Right this way please" the hostess grabbed two menus from the box and walked off into the large dining area.She placed the menus on the table and pulled out the chairs."Your server will be right with you"

Caitie and Jamie sat down in their chairs.Both looked at the menu trying to decipher it. "Geez, I can't even read this when they put it in English" Jamie complained. "How sad is that?"

Caitie giggled, "Jamie, you just need to get out more, that's all"

"Oh, and I suppose you can read this?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes I can" she declared.

Just then their waitress approached the table, her notepad in hand."Hello, may I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Coke for me please" Jamie replied still staring at the menu

"I'll have ice coffee" Caitie answered politely.

After the waitress left Jamie looked up from his menu and asked "Isn't coffee supposed to be hot, not iced?"

"Jamie its Thai iced coffee, its really good, and really sweet" she replied shaking her head.

"Um, right, whatever" he said as he looked back down at the menu."So since you know everything about everything what do you suggest we have?" he asked mockingly.

"Well, do you like roasted duck?" she asked him

"Duck? As in quack quack duck?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"No Jamie," she said sarcastically, "as in oink oink duck, what duck did you think I was talking about?"

"Sorry, um, I've never had duck before" he admitted 

"Well, you have to try it" she said."Wait, you suggested this place and you have no idea what's what, or what to have?"

"Um yeah pretty much" he replied nodding his head.

Caitie sighed and let out a bit of a laugh.When the waitress came back with their drinks Caitie ordered for them."How about the pbet yan(roasted duck), pad thai(noodles in a spicy peanut sauce), and papya salad."

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked after quickly writing everything down on her notepad. 

"Um, yes, that's it" Caitie replied.And with that the waitress took the menus and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, Cait, what are we having?" Jamie asked looking a bit concerned.

"Just wait till it comes" she replied smiling.

"Gee, can't wait" he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry" she assured him

"Yeah right"

About 15 minutes later the waitress came back with their food. She placed each dish on the table and followed with two empty plates."Enjoy your meal" she said to them.

"Thanks" Caitie replied. 

"What the heck?" Jamie asked as soon as the waitress was out of ear shot.

"Here," she said as she picked up the dish of papaya salad. "Try this, it's papaya salad"

Jamie made a face and as he picked up his fork and reluctantly shoved a fork full of salad in his mouth. "Ugh, it tastes weird" he complained.

"Geez, you really need to get out more." She told him.

"If it means eating this stuff…no thanks" he replied.Jamie looked back and forth between the plate of noodles and the plate of duck sitting in front of him. "Donald never was my favorite" he said picking up the plate of duck and eyeing it.

Caitie laughed and pushed back her chair."I'll be right back" she told him getting up and heading for the women's bathroom.

Caitie pushed open the door and stepped inside.She stood in front of the mirror and placed her black purse on the counter. She pulled out a tube of Plum Shine lipstick,a purplish brownish hue, and applied it to her lips.She then pulled out her cell phone, she wanted to call her voice mail to see if Val noticed anything yet."You have 17 new messages" the voice said to her."Caitie?? Caitie?? Are you really in New York?? You have got to be kidding me, I cant believe you! Please call me back ASAP!! Please!!" the message was from Val.Caitie shook her head, _god Val_, she thought, _you're worse than my mom._ Caitie listened to the next three messages, each one was from Val. Each time she seemed to be even more anxious than before.

Jamie sat at the table attacking his food with his fork. "thank god Thai people don't usually use chopsticks" he mumbled to himself wondering just what was really in the food, and how was he supposed to eat it anyway.

Caitie came out of the bathroom and made her way back to the table where Jamie still sat examining his food."Have you completely forgotten what you're supposed to do when you have food on your plate?" she asked him.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to eat…I'm used to burgers, fries, tacos, -"

"Junk food" Caitie finished for him."You eat junk food, not real food, try and expand your horizons once in a while, try something new"

Jamie looked at her with an amused look on his face. "You could end up one of those councelors at school that tries to convince kids that there's more to life than sitting around, or shopping, or sleeping through school"

"Hmmm, I could start with you" she said sarcastically.

"Funny, I don't shop though." He told her knowing that wasn't much of an excuse.

"Yeah, but you still need to get out and learn stuff about different cultures, you never know what you might find"

"Like what?" Jamie challenged.

"Well, like…" Caitie wasn't able to finish her response to Jamie's challenged, for before she could continue shots rang out through the entire restaurant.Immediately, Jamie grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, he wrapped his arms around her."are you ok?" Jamie asked, his voice sounding worried.

"Yeah, just scared, you?"

"I'm fine" he replied.Just then six more shots echoed through the building. Jamie wrapped his arms around Caitie even more. They crouched beneath the table, Caitie tightening her grip on Jamie's leather jacket.

"Jamie" Caitie cried worried

"Its ok" he calmed her "I'm here, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you"

The next sounds they heard were glass shattering, people screaming, and plates crashing to the floor_.Omigod! Whats_ _happening Caitie thought to herself._

_ _

_ _

Well that's it for now…I shall return! Don't forget to review!! Gracias

My new homepage is [http://angelfire.com/weird/riospage][1]

   [1]: http://angelfire.com/weird/riospage



	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey!! I'm back with the next chapter of this story! I'll try not to ramble on in the beginning, but let me just warn you now---if you don't want to read a sad fic that includes someone getting shot and possibly dying(_possibly,_I didn't say for sure) then I suggest you turn back now.Consider yourselves warned. 

Disclaimer: Hmmmm, I do believe IaHB doesn't belong to me whatsoever.

Why?????

Chapter 5 

The entire restaurant was filled with fear.Caitie and Jamie huddled under the table, both of them not knowing what was happening. All they really knew was that there was some crazy person or persons shooting up the entire place.Two men who looked as if they were in their thirties walked into the restaurant, guns in hand.They looked around as if looking for someone they knew. The first man, wearing all black ordered the other to go off and search the restaurant."OK!" he shouted to everyone, "Listen up! I want each and everyone of ya'll to get out from under those tables and stand in front of them! Hands in front of yuz!!! Get up now!" 

As soon as he gave the instructions everyone immediately followed.Jamie quickly got out from under the table and helped Caitie to her feet. "What are we gonna do?" Caitie whispered.

"I'm not sure yet, just do what he says" he whispered back"

"Jamie, I'm scared" Caitie told him fear obviously present in her voice.

"Don't worry about, we'll be ok"

"No talking!!!" The man barked as he made his way past the tables in the restaurant."You!" he said as he pointed at Caitie "No talking to anyone!" and he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted instinctively as he stepped toward the man. "Don't touch her!"

The man let go of Caitie and stepped toward Jamie."What are you gonna do about it? Huh?"

"Hey just back off!!!" Jamie yelled at back "And don't touch her"

"You cant tell me what to do kid!" the man spat back at Jamie as he grabbed Caitie's arm and pulled her away from the table.

"Jamie!" she cried

"Caite!Let her go!!" Jamie yelled obviously furious with what was happening. Meanwhile everyone else in the restaurant just stood hoping they weren't next.

"Not so fast kid!" the man yelled pulling out his gun and holding it up to Caitie's head."I like your girlfriend and all, but I wouldn't mind putting a bit of lead through her head at the moment! And don't think I wont do the same to you!"

Jamie froze in his place. Not knowing what to do. He didn't want the guy to hurt Caitie. _His_ Caitie. And he didn't want to take any chances that she might get hurt.He took a half step back looking into Caitie's eyes.Thoughts were racing through his mind. He had no idea what he was going to do, if anything at all.

Caitie couldn't believe what was happening to her.She couldn't move. The coldness of the gun chilled Caitie to her spine.She could hear the trigger being cocked and her eyes grew wide. She whimpered slightly.Suddenly a gun shot rang out and Caitie ducked to the floor. No, she wasn't the one who was shot it was someone else. Jamie immediately ran to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked

"yeah, just a little shaken up" she replied.

The gunshot heard was from someone else who entered the restaurant. The man who had been holding Caitie turned around and fired into the crowd.Everyone ducked praying they would not get shot.Suddenly the rounds stopped and it was silent.

"Jamie" Caitie whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know yet" he admitted. 

Soon police arrived at the scene. They stood outside, weapons drawn yelling for everyone to stay calm and the suspect to come outside.The man of course had no intent on giving up.About ten minutes later police started approaching the building. Two officers stood about fifty feet away from the suspect, guns ready to fire. "Put the weapon down and come with us" one of the officers said in a rather calm tone. 

"Hell NO!" the suspect answered enraged. He was obviously not going to do anything he was told

The two officers stepped closer. But in the blink of an eye the man crazed man with the gun picked Caitie up again. Grabbing her arm and pointing the gun straight at her head.

"Caitie!" Jamie yelled standing up.

Again Caitie was filled with fear. She was too afraid to do anything. She froze with fear praying that a miracle would happen and save her. Suddenly, as if her prayers had been answered, Caitie was pushed forward. The gunman had let her go, but why? She tried to get away from him as soon as possible. Jamie jumped to her side. After the gunman had let Caitie go, Jamie felt as if his short life had passed before his eyes. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the gunman turned intent on putting an end to all this, raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Caitie turned and screemed. No, it wasn't her. It was…Jamie!!! The bullet had hit him and the gunman took off running into the back alley. The police followed as if not noticing Jamie laying on the floor of the restaurant, blood flowing.

"Omigod!" Caitie cried "Someone call the paramedics!"

Immediately, people ran to find payphones and pulled out their cellular phones to get the paramedics. 

Caitie sat next to Jamie, holding his near lifeless hand in her own. Trying to hold back tears of worry, she asked "Jamie, why?"

Jamie's eyes fluttered open, "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you…I love you too much Caitie. I love you" 

"Jamie!" Caitie sobbed, "I love you so much! You cant leave me!!! Dammit Jamie you cant leave me!"

The paramedics arrived shortly. Four rushed to Jamie's side and immediately began working.The fifth paramedic was by Caitie's side trying to comfort her and calm her down. "Hi, my names Lina, can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah…some psycho lunatic just came in here all of a sudden and then he threatened to kill me and Jamie….and then the police came….and….and ….and" Caitie could continue no longer through her sobs. 

"Ok, its gonna be alright, we'll try our best" Lina tried to reassure her. 

Meanwhile the other paramedics were treating Jamie, and they already put him in the back of the ambulance. They were ready to go when Caitie's tears finally cameto astop. She tried to be calm as she squeezed into the back with Lina, Jamie, and two other paramedics. She was silent all the way to the hospital.

_Please, God, please let Jamie be allright_


End file.
